


Love Me Like You Mean It

by Kyooong_6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Biting, But like really little, Face Sitting, Fingering, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of slick, Metion of Blood, Omega Baekhyun, Rimming, RoyalAUChallenge, Slight fluff, Smut, Squirting, claim mark, mentions of pussy, royalAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104
Summary: Prince Baekhyun hated his father for making him marry someone that he doesn’t know but when he saw his betrothed, he thought it may not be as bad as it seems.Because King Chanyeol looked like someone that would make him fall for him and fall on his knees.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Love Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to this filthy mess that I made >< I hope that you will like it even if it's short!
> 
> Enjoy~

Baekhyun is currently seated on their king-sized bed as he waits for his _husband_ to arrive at their quarters because the other had to finish some important king duties so he was alone at the moment and was only accompanied with his own thoughts. He still can’t believe that he is already married and that he is now owned by someone, someone that he barely knows because his father thought that it would be a good idea to marry his only omega son to some powerful alpha that would give their kingdom bountiful resources and protection. Baekhyun’s father didn’t even think about his son’s happiness and he was more than willing to elope by himself but it all changed when he saw _King Chanyeol_ , the king of the Phoenix Empire.

  
  


King Chanyeol was known through the lands as one of the most powerful alphas to be a king and the tall man left Prince Baekhyun breathless, weak on the knees and wet with his own slick. The man was that powerful and any thought of eloping was gone from his mind especially when he kissed those plump and soft lips of _his_ king, Baekhyun was a goner.

  
  


But now, sitting on their bed, he feels nervous. He knows that Chanyeol would take him tonight, it's the tradition and Baekhyun isn't sure of what to expect but he won't dare lie, he admits that aside from being nervous, he is _quite_ excited for what will happen. Baekhyun was startled by the opening of the door and there was his king.

  
  


Chanyeol hastily closed the door and immediately went to Baekhyun, scooping the smaller man and making him sit on his lap instead. The king immediately buried his head on the other’s neck and inhaled the sweet strawberry scent, “God, I miss your scent so bad.” Baekhyun can’t help to giggle because with the small amount of time that they have been together, he learned that this tall and proud king was a child in heart and Baekhyun wasn’t sure what he was being so nervous about.

  
  


_He knows that Chanyeol will take care of him._

  
  


“Tired already?” Baekhyun was busy playing around the blonde hair of his husband that he didn’t realize the hands were slowly inching to his ass, “Of course not. The night is still young, my love.” Chanyeol answered with a smirk, “We have the night to ourselves now.”

  
  


Chanyeol sealed it with a kiss that turned into a heated make-out session and a fight between their tongues, Baekhyun is aching for more, “Alpha, take me?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And Chanyeol did take him, in all ways possible that’s why Baekhyun finds himself seated on his dear husband’s face. Chanyeol was eating him real good and licking him inside and out. Baekhyun was surprised when his husband asked him to sit on his face because how can he just sit on a face of someone as powerful as Chanyeol but his husband wanted it and Baekhyun wouldn’t lie that he fucking love Chanyeol’s tongue because he knows how to use it properly. Chanyeol’s tongue started to fuck his wet pussy and suck around his rim, “Fuck, you taste so good, my love. I might get addicted to your taste.” Baekhyun could only moan because he never had anyone eat him out before and Chanyeol is making everything feel good even if he is making a mess of Chanyeol’s face.

  
  


_His husband is eating and drinking him, literally._

  
  


Baekhyun was taken out of his reverie when he felt his husband thrust his hip up and looking up front, he could see the thick and long shaft of Chanyeol that was mad red and hard as a rock with a little pre-cum at the tip. Fuck, even Chanyeol’s cock looks so good, everything about his husband is good, great even, and Baekhyun would have regretted not having any of this if he did elope.

  
  


“Suck, omega.” And suck, Baekhyun did.

  
  


He grabbed the hard shaft and stroked it for a while before sucking half of the length because it was too big for his small mouth but it still earned him a groan from his husband which made him eager to please. Baekhyun made sure to give proper attention to the thick leaking cock and suck at the cock head while the king can’t help to thrust up because his little prince’s mouth was hot and tight around his cock.

Baekhyun was taken aback when Chanyeol started to finger his tight pussy with four of his fingers without giving him any warning. That's why he suddenly released the other’s length from his mouth with a pop, “My king, oh my god!” The king didn’t even start with a slow pace but went fast immediately, making sure that he thrust directly to Baekhyun’s sweet spot while the small man was left squirming with pleasure and moaning with a high pitched voice that Chanyeol even had to hold him around his waist to keep the small man in place, “The only name that you should be screaming is my name, my dear omega.”

  
  


It was both pleasurable and torture for Baekhyun because Chanyeol was also eager to please him, “I’m cumming! Alpha!” And Baekhyun squirted his sweet slick all over the king’s face, it only made Chanyeol want more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“A-Al-Alpha! F-Fuck!” Baekhyun was surprised that he still had a voice because of how much he has been screaming and moaning the entire night since his husband made it a goal to make him feel pleasure all over his body and now, the man was pounding into his pussy as if his life depended on it and Baekhyun is not complaining. He can clearly feel how that thick and girthy cock opened his tight pussy and he hasn’t been this wet ever in his life.

  
  


“Do you feel me, omega?” Chanyeol asked with a smirk on his face and Baekhyun can only moan because the tip of the cock was directly thrusting into his sweet spot and a few more thrust, he will be cumming and squirting again.

  
  


“A-Alpha,” Baekhyun pulled the other nearer to him, “knot me, please.” The smaller can feel how the cock inside of him twitch and he can’t help but tighten around the thick rod, “I’m going to make sure that you’ll be carrying my pups after this night, fuck.” Chanyeol fastened his pace as he can feel the growing knot at the base of his cock and with how tight the other was, he can already feel the impending climax that they’re both wanting.

  
  


With a final thrust, he knotted the small omega which triggered Baekhyun’s orgasm and Chanyeol can feel the gush of slick that wasn’t able to escape from the tight hole because they're locked with his knot. He can also see how the small cock of Baekhyun cummed on their chest but what made him reach his peak is the face that Baekhyun made, it was pure bliss and sinful at the same time. Chanyeol was a damn lucky alpha to have someone like Baekhyun as his betrothed and now _his_ omega.

  
  


As Chanyeol filled the other’s inside white, he bit the other’s neck as a sign of his claim to the omega and it earned him another orgasm as Baekhyun squirted again but not as hard as he did earlier. Chanyeol lapped around the mark he made and cleaned it off from blood, after making sure that the mark was fine, he looked at his small husband and he could see how tired the other was, “You okay, my love?” He slowly wiped away the sweat that formed on the other’s forehead, “Hmmm, fine.” Chanyeol changed their position and made Baekhyun lay on top of him, “Feel better?” He earned a hum as an answer, “You know, I’ve always had my eyes on you.” Baekhyun was surprised with the sudden confession and he wasn’t able to keep his mouth shut, “What? Do you mean—”

  
  


“Yes, my love. I’ve always wanted you and nobody else, so please let me love you?” Baekhyun was shocked to see the other with such a soft and pleading expression because Chanyeol always looked hard and tough but this Chanyeol melted his heart, Baekhyun can’t help but kiss the other, “Let me love you, too?” The kiss that they shared after was soft and way different from their earlier kisses.

  
  


“Thank you, my alpha.” Baekhyun said with the brightest smile on his face, “You’re welcome, my love.” Chanyeol smiled back at the other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe it wasn’t that bad to be married off with King Chanyeol because Prince Baekhyun didn’t only have the best and mindblowing sex but he also found love, with the form of _his_ handsome and tall alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! See you during the reveals~
> 
> twitter: @yeol_in_kyoong  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/yeol_in_kyoong  
> ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/yeol_in_kyoong


End file.
